The first America
by Yaoiwangaru
Summary: It was the beginning. Native America herself the mother of Mathew and Alfred . She meets Britannia and Arthur as well as her fate this is before Alfred meet England and matty meet francis. ( sorry for the sucky summary)


Native America crept onto her hands and knees as she crawled over to the edge of the cliff and peeked her head out her long black hair falling around her dark skin on her back in a basket wrapped in a blanket was little Matthew or little bear to the tribe while In her left arm was little Alfred or strong Eagle. Her dark brown eyes spotted a large thing sailing closer and closer to the land she then stood up tall her stance strong and fierce. She held strong eagle close to her chest as she opened her soft sweet lips and a loud cry escaped them" AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" She called alerting the others of what was coming, she then dug her free hand into the red dirt and smeared her fingers with the red mud and brought her fingers up to her face and drew two lines of red earth onto her cheeks mother earths war paint. She then slowly stood digging her bare get into the earth once more before turning on her heel and walking slowly back into the forest. As she ran threw the trees her long black hair blew in the wind the fall leaves swirling around her tangling in her hair. She soon slowed to a walk as she saw some smoke wafting above the trees. it was her village she smiled down at Little eagle In her arms and nuzzled her nose with his and little America reacted up and grabbed her nose and giggled. She looked down into the little blue eyes and chuckled " yes my child that is my nose." With a gentle hand she pulled Americas finger from her nose and Brought it to her lips and kissed it. She smiled her eyes loving and sweet. She then began to rock her arms back and forth walking slowly threw the forest the birds and animals making there sweet lullaby. She walked into the village to see it thriving. The young children and there grandmothers sitting around a fire as the old women told story's, while the women were out in The fields picking crops,sowing baskets or making young boys were playing as the young girls helped there mothers the he men were out hunting and fishing. The chief and native Americas husband was at the center of the village watching the story telling with a smile on his face. As native America approached she waved in greeting and sat beside him " here take little eagle he is asleep I must feed little bear" she handed Alfred into the big strong golden arms of the chief and he held his son close. As native America pulled the Basket from her back and pulled little bear out" hello...Little bear are you Hungery?" She questioned the giggling Matthew who just burbled in reply. She chuckled and slipped off the top of her deer skin dress and brought the child to her child latched to her quickly and bit down before sucking greedily from her Breast. The Chief nodded smiling as he looked down At his son he knew that this little Eagle was going to do great things some day. Then one of the many warriors ran up to native America and her husband" chief Red wolf Lady pine flower strange white men have invaded our land they come with metal skin and large canoes And weapons that spout fire and smoke!" The chief nodded and stood taking up his wife pulling her close and handing her Alfred her arms now held a feeding Matthew and a sleeping Alfred. He looked down at her" wife stay here do not go near these white men...now sitting hawk go tell the tribe to not wander far and tell the other warriors to watch these white men. Do not strike until they strike first" he beat a fist on his bear chest and grunted. Native America quickly slipped away running threw the tepees in search for hers. She soon found it setting the children down Into beds of deer and wolf skin pelts. wrapping them up she kissed them on the forehead fixed her animal pelt dress and stood grabbing her bow and arrows. She slung her Sheath of arrows on her right shoulder and grasped her bow in her right hand and slowly slipped out of the teepee with out being seen and slipped into the forests once more, she quickly rN as fast as her bare feet could carry her until she reached the top of the same cliff . She got down on her Knees once more she crept to the edge and peaked her head over the bushes to see the ship was docked on the sand and theses strange white men were taking large things made out of trees from the ship she cocked her head and tried to see more by leaning out when a hand roughly grabbed her by the neck. Her eyes widened and her heart sped up. As a voice sounded " hello bloody savage bitch your coming with me"


End file.
